Another day in Runescape
by Bexran
Summary: Bexran is on a quest from his mother when he meets a familiar face. Bexran is told to help find his destiny by talking to someone that can help him.
1. The Beginning

**Another day in Runescape**

Finally arriving to the land of Runescape, I took the time to glance around. What town was I in? I would have to go to the local general store and buy a newcomer map. I checked my pack for any sign of coins. _Huh? I know I grabbed the 25gold that was in my bank on tutorial island! Where are they? _All that I could see was the bronze shortsword, bronze pickaxe, wooden shield, the different elemental runes, bow, and bronze arrows that I had acquired on tutorial island. I had no idea on where to get the money for the map. _Hmm, what if I sold something at the shop? Would that give me enough for a newcomers map? I have no clue on how much the maps are, or how much the item I sell would give me. Maybe I could kill an animal, or do a quest as the Questguide had mentioned._ As I looked around I noticed that most people were what looked like beginners. But sometimes, those players would switch to armor of different colors. Finally I decided to ask if I could borrow some money.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could borrow just a small bit of money?" I asked as polite as possible

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Here you go." the character handed me a large amount of money

"Whoa! How much is here?" I asked shocked

"Just 100gp" he replied

"Whoa! Your giving me 100 gold pieces! That's a ton of money!" I exclaimed

"No, not really. Not for me anyway! I bet I know what you want the money for. A newcomer's map, right?"

"Yeah! Could you show me where a general store is?"

"Sure! Follow me."

As I followed him, I noticed many characters talking, killing, selling, and wearing armor that I hadn't even heard of in legends. I started to wonder where we were going. We crossed a bridge, passed a cow pen, walked through an area with bears and unicorns, passed a mining area, and finally reached the town gates. The character spoke again

"Welcome, to Varrock! Up ahead is a bank, here as you have found out from tutorial island, is where you are able to withdraw, and store items. Come on! There's 25gp, gold pieces every body calls them gp, sitting in your bank."

I walked up to the bank, stepped toward the crowd of people, and went up to a banker. "Hi, I'd like to withdraw from my account? My name is Bexran."

"Just a moment sir." the banker looked through a book, and looked up my name. When they found it they turned toward me and asked "Do you want to withdraw all, or just some of your money? You currently have 25gold pieces."

"All please. Oh, and I was also wondering if I could deposit my bow, arrows, axe, tinderbox, pickaxe, and hammer."

"Sure thing sir." the banker said as they took the items I handed them toward the banker

"Thank you!" I said as I left. I searched for the person that had led me here. Sure enough, he was standing right where he had been before. I walked over to him. "So, what's your name? I'm Bexran!"

"My name is Dudester2004! Gee! I thought you would have identified me even with me wearing all of this armor little brother!" as he took off the armor, I noticed that it was my older brother. He had been sent to Runescape to find a better place to live. I hadn't seen him in a whole year.

"Hey! How comes the search for land? And how did you know I was here?" I asked

"Follow me to my house. I'll answer all of your questions when we get there." he brought me back to where we started, but instead of him going on, he took a left. We followed that path toward a church and a museum. Across the street from the museum, was a small house. Here he took out a brass key and opened the door. He got out a couple of raw beefs from his satchel and brought them over to the range. When they were finished cooking, he got out two plates and placed the meat on each of them. He handed me a plate along with a fork and a knife. Instantly I started eating.

"You got anything to drink?" I asked

"Uh yeah, what do you want? Wine, beer, water, or milk?"

"Water will be fine." he said

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked

"Yeah, mom sent me to find you and help you out with the job that she sent you out with. Why do you ask?"

"That's not the reason. The reason is…"

**Ok, I'm sorry. I always end with some dramatic pause, but hey! It builds up suspense! Just so you know, my real Runescape character's name is Bexran, so if you have a character, look me up. My brother's character is actually named Dudester2004. Don't look him up! (or he'll hit me and that hurts! L)**


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2**

I found myself wondering what he was talking about. _Why me? What's so special about me that make the prophets choose me rather than some one who has been here longer?_ Although I had no answers for these questions, my brother continued.

"The prophecy says that only some one of noble birth, which we are of noble birth, will be able to defeat the great evil that lives within Runescape. In order to do this, you must retrieve a few items. The first is the Blue Rite sword. This item belongs to one of the white knights in Falidor. The second item is the Silverlite sword. This is a demon slaying item that has been locked up by one of the knights here in Varrock. He is found in the castle. The next item is known as the antidragon fire shield. It does just as its name says, protects you from the flame of a dragon. The final item is a Ying-Yang amulet. You can get one from the makeover mage." He finished, "With those items you will be able to stop the evil. I can help you retrieve some of these items, but it won't be easy. In fact, I will assist you as far as I can in your quest."

"So, where should we begin?" I said finally accepting my task

"Let's start with the easiest, the antidragon fire shield. I'm pretty sure that the king of Lumbridge owns it. If we go there with an explanation of our quest, he should give it over to us without a fuss." My brother said

"Okay. Where's Lumbride exactly?"

"It's that town that we were in before. In fact, we were right in front of the castle where we need to go. I should have just gotten it along with telling you the story at that time."

"Are there any other items I might be able to use to stop Delrith? Any other items that aren't so special?" I said, "You know, something that we can pick up quickly?"

"Hmmm, well, I guess a ring of stone, maybe some armor, I guess that you'll have to train your skills up a bit. Anything else, ah, nope that should do it." He said counting the list on his fingers "We will need to be on the look out for anything strange. We'll never know when Delrith might have a slave sabotage our trip in any way possible."

"Well, let's get to it!" I said as we left the house

We took the route that he had shown me on the way to his house. Soon we found ourselves passing the Varrock mines, passing the potato plantation, and soon, passing the chicken coop. That road led us straight to the bridge. There were many other people crossing the bridge, so we had to push through the crowd. As soon as I stepped onto the bridge, something happened. The bridge collapsed beneath my feet. I plunged straight into the water as everyone had jumped to the other side. I tried, and I tried to swim through the current, but to no avail. The current was too strong. As I swam, something told me that this wouldn't end with me just climbing out of the river onto a riverbank. No that would be too easy. Some how I knew that this had been the work of one of Delrith's slaves. I swam down the current, seeing people in canoes passing me by. And every so often, one of the people tried to help me out. I kept passing signs that passed by too quickly for me to read. One of them I could have sworn had a skull, and cross bones on it.

Finally, I washed up on a shore. As I took the time to look around, some one came up and pulled out their weapon. _Good, at least someone's trying to protect me from some nasty creatures._ I thought. But instead of finding something to attack, the person swung their green blade right at me.

"Stop! Please stop!" I pleaded

Still the person persisted on trying to slay me. The green blade struck the ground as soon as I pulled away. It hit the ground and was stuck. I glanced at this person, I couldn't see this person's identity through their helm, they wore the same green armor as their swords, but this time the armor had golden trim. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say that this person was a playerkiller. This meant that he or she spent most of their precious time in the wilderness where they were allowed to kill people at any given moment. I only heard rumors but, I knew that some people hunted in large numbers. At that moment the person spoke:

"Guys! I found some noob! Come on! We can easily take em!" the person said in a feminin voice

"Alright! We're coming! Does he have anything good?" another person said

"Not that he's wearing. But he could be hiding it in his satchel." She said

"Just kill him anyway!" the other voice said

I got up and ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could. I wanted so badly to get out of the wilderness that I hadn't noticed the green dragons stomping around a graveyard. _I gotta find Dudester! He can help me!_ I darted toward the areas that seemed to have the most light. I was cold, wet, and wanted my older brother. What more could go wrong today? Finally I found a sign that showed skull and crossbones. I knew that I was out of the wilderness. Soon after I left the wilderness, I felt a tingling. This only meant that something bad was in progress. I found myself spinning, spinning so fast that I started to feel nauseous. As much as I tried, I couldn't stop the spinning. After a few moments of this treachery, it finally stopped. I looked around. I found myself standing in front of my brother, and a mage.

"Bexran, meet Mage20042. I just found him here in Lumbridge, and he agreed to help me get you back. What happened? Where did you go that made the spell take so long?" Dudester asked with worry

"I think that I was carried down stream to the wilderness. I found a man and lady that tried to kill me! The lady had green and gold armor. What kind of armor was it?" I said

"Ahh, the wilderness. No wonder it took so long. We're not allowed to teleport people while they're in the wilderness. Hmm, green armor with gold bands, I think that that kind of armor is called adamant armor with gold trim. Very valuable. Can only get it by finding a map from killing random villagers. And that is a very unlikely event." He replied

"Wait, you teleported me here?" I asked

"Yeah! Magic is one of those skills that you need to get up. Once high enough, your able to use teleporting spells. Along with other more powerful spells. Oh! I almost forgot! We need to get to the castle and ask the king for the antidragon fire shield." He cried

"Ahh, right. Is there any time limit to my quest? You never told me." I asked

"We only have two months before Delrith's servants finish their ritual again." He said "so we have to hurry!"

We ran all the way to the castle. When we got there, Dudester and Mage2004, led the way into the castle, where the showed me the stairway that led to the king's chamber. We had to go up two spiraling staircases. As soon as we reached the top floor of the castle, we saw a procession of newspaper columnists. We could hear them shouting out questions that only the king could answer. There were two guards on each side of the king to protect him. No doubt keeping people away from the king so that no harm could be done. I moved through the crowd.

"Mage! Do you know a silencing spell or something?" I shouted

"Something like it." He pulled a staff from his belt. He searched his pouch and pulled out some runes. He shouted a command, and everything went quiet.

"Dear lord of Lumbridge! I am Bexran, a new arrival here in Runescape. I come here with a request. In order to stop the terrifying reign of Delrith, I must acquire many objects. The first one that I come for is the antidragon fire shield. My brother Dudester over there informed me that you have the mighty shield of protecting. I am found as the prophecies hero. May I have the shield?" I stated

"Are you for true in your quest?" the king asked

"Yes. I wish for Delrith to be slayn for good instead of just being sent to another dimension. Only the kings of their town may rule over! Long live the kings!" I chanted

"Very good. You may allow him to pass loyal guards." The guards moved aside "Come here boy." He led me into his room. There was a master bed, a closet, a cabinet, and more in his room. The king led me over to his cabinet. Here he dug his hands into his pocket for a key. Using the key, he opened the cabinet. Inside the cabinet were papers, quills, and what looked like an orange square shield with a silver border. He took the shield and handed it to me. "Here you are. The antidragon fire shield. Please, do not lose it, nor let it pass into the hands of evil." He said

"I won't." I said taking the shield.

"Thank you mlord. I will make sure that my brother will keep the shield in master condition. Why don't you let me hold onto it brother? My satchel is bigger, not to mention I can take on anybody who tries to steal it." Said Dudester

"Here you go." I said handing him the shield "Now where are we going?" I said

"What is your next item?" asked the king

"Why don't we go for Blue Rite? That is probably the closest one from here." Dudester said pulling a map from his satchel

"If it is going to Falidor, then I can write you a note to give them. I am a king after all. I can ask that they simply give you the Blue Rite sword." Replied the king

"Thank you. You have been very helpful. I will find some way to repay you." I said heading toward the stairs

"You _are _repaying me by not allowing Delrith! That is all that you need to pay me with." Said the king


	3. A Startle

**Chapter 3**

**As we headed out of the Lumbridge castle, I decided to take a look at what I was handling.**

"**Let me see that shield. I just wanna see what it looks like!" I said**

"**Ok, but be careful." Dudester replied handing me the shield. It was smooth, apparently just polished recently, there was a steel border that met orange metal, in the center was a dragon pointing towards a small sphere. It was so light, yet it felt so strong. I grasped its handle as if I were going to battle. The handle was small, but it still fit my hand. It was like nothing I had never seen before. I handed it back to my brother in fear of damaging it.**

"**Whats next?" I asked**

**Mage turned his attention towards a rolled up parchment which he quickly unrolled. "As long as we're near Falidor we should head go to the white knight castle, though that will be a difficult task to do within a day." At this he took out another piece of parchment. "We'll need to pass through Draynor Village. If we get there today we can spend the night there. They have a bank there too which we can use to store the shield. Oh! I've just realized that we can pick up a tomb that I need! It'll have details on Delrith and how to defeat him. If we can stop at the Wizard's Tower while we're in Draynor that we be great." He turned and started for the road then turned back towards us "come on, we should get to Draynor before the sun goes down!" he turned and started walking again.**

"**Even if he weren't so helpful I'd still bring him along on this little adventure! I owe him a lot; he fed me, allowed me to stay in his house for a while, even helped me get to where I am now! I just hope you get to know him just like I did." Dudester said as he started walking. **

**It took a few hours before we came to a farm, and I was tired from having to walk from Lumbridge to Varrock, to Lumbridge and now have to walk all the way to Draynor. Though my fellow friends didn't even seem a tiny bit tired. "aren't you guys tired? I know I am!" I threw out**

"**No!" they both said at once**

"**You have to realize that we've had to walk a lot farther in a lot shorter time. We're used to having to walk. We'll get you some boots when we get to Draynor." Dudester said**

**As we started to pass up the farm I noticed a forest. Suddenly a bush rustled. Then I saw a flash of something green. For a moment I was startled. "What kind of creatures live here?" I asked**

"**Just goblins. Your not afraid are you little brother?" **

"**No, just thought I saw something that's all." Then a monster jumped out of the bush. It held a long spear, aimed at me.**

"**Brrrrrrrrrrakakakaka! Neega ssssmash!" it screeched**

"**Oh great!" Dudester said grabbing the hilt of his sword from its sheath. A giant, red, curved blade came out, it swooshed through the air and implanted itself into the goblin's skull, cleaving it in two. In a moment, the creature fell over. Dudester yanked his blade free from the corpse and beckoned for something from Mage, who threw a cloth that landed in Dudesters hand. He immediately used it to wipe the blood from his strange sword.**

"**Nice move! What kind of a weapon is that?" I asked**

"**Dragon longsword. Very few have one…" he replied**

**We kept moving, finally we came to some crossroads. We took the road south, which led us to a village filled with houses. It was beginning to get dark, windows began to fill with the light of a candle. We headed toward an inn where Dudester bought rooms. Dudester threw me a key, pointed in a direction, and I left for my room. When I got there, I took off my bag, and threw myself on the bed. In minutes, I fell asleep.**


	4. Death at the tower

**Chapter 4**

When I woke that morning, I couldn't think of where I was. The room was small, I was on a dirty bed, in my clothes, and I could hear talking. Finally someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I called

"It's me! Mage. I came to wake you for our journey. Don't you remember?" called back the familiar voice

"Oh yeah! Aren't we going to the Mage Tower? So we can pick up that book of yours?" I replied opening the door for him

"That's right! Come on, it'll only take a few minutes, the tower isn't far away." He said

"Ok, but what about Dudester?"

"He's waiting for us at the bar. Let's move!" he said

We left the room, and just as Mage had said, Dudester was sitting at the bar, having a beer. He noticed that we were out, and got up; left the stool he was sitting at, and moved toward us. Finally we started for the door. We left the inn and headed for the tower. Dudester suddenly said:

"I need to stop at the bank for something. I'll only be a minute!" he said as he ran to the bank.

We both went to the bank; I stood outside of the doorway and noticed that the corner of the building was being reconstructed. I walked up to a man wearing the banker uniform and asked "What happened here?"

"Oh, hello! You must be new here. I'm head of this bank and I'm afraid that we've had a bank robbery. The person who did the robbing was very skilled with magic, had a long white beard, and weird glasses. Who could have possibly done this!"

"If I figure anything out then I'll tell you immediately." I said as I walked away. As I did, I noticed a house across the street, it looked old, and so I walked up to it. I knocked on the door, and an old man opened it.

"Hullo? I didn't do anything you can't prove it!" he cried

"Excuse me? I just came to see if anyone was home. And so you are! This house just sparked my interests." I peered behind the door and noticed a large library. There was a table with a big book on it. "Are you researching something? That's a big library!"

"Why yes I am! Come in, come in! just sit here." He said leading me to a chair by the desk. I noticed that the book that was on the desk was titled _Big Book on Big Buildings!_ It was a book on the blue prints of buildings that were either popular, or just big in general. The book was open to a page that showed the blue prints for the Wizard Tower. "Tea?"

"Huh? Oh yes please!" I said. Outside I could hear Dudester and Mage yelling my name

"Here you go!" he said handing me a cup of tea. "I'm studying the construction of buildings right now. A fascinating subject but rather tedious. What do you think of the topic?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm sorry I must go! My companions are calling for me. Thank you so much for your hospitality!" I said moving to the door. Then I noticed the staff in the corner. It had the symbol of Zammorak on it, one of the three god staves. And on a hat rack near the staff, I noticed a strange blue paper crown. I opened the door and left. "Guys! I just met a really nice old man! Though it was kind of weird because there was a book on his desk open with blue prints on the Wizards Tower. The book was marked with points that looked easy to get into. Do you think he's planning something?"

"That would be the Wise Old man!" said the head banker "He's really nice, but some people call him crazy. While we were under attack, his door was open and he wasn't there. We tried to find him so he could help, but he was gone. Too late now!" he said moving away

"Weird. I have something for you Bexran!" Dudester said grabbing something in his arms. He handed me a sword in a sheath. I took it and pulled out the blade. It was a heavy, green long sword. I knew that it would prove useful in the upcoming battles. "It's an adamant long sword. Or addy long as most call it. I thought you could use it until we come to the white knight castle!" he said

"Thanks!" I said happily swinging the sword through the air

"I too have something for you!" said Mage taking out a strange invisible item that was round, with a purple edge, and a small purple circle in the center. "It's called an elemental shield! I thought you might want something to defend yourself other than that old wooden buckler you got on Tutorial island!"

"Thank you both so much for these wonderful gifts." I said equipping the elemental shield to my arm, and belting on the sword. "I will treasure these gifts! Lets go to the Wizards tower!" I said starting toward the road. Then Mage led the way to the tower, it was only a few minutes walk, when we eventually got to a long bridge. As we moved along the bridge I noticed something in the water. It was more than just a fish because every so often there was part of what looked like a bubble coming from under the water, to above the surface. I pointed it out to the others who didn't see it at first, but noticed it soon enough.

"What is that?" asked Dudester

"I don't know! But it seems like someone or something with a diving helm on." implied Mage

We kept moving and every so often I glimpsed back at the strange sight. Thinking it was nothing I turned my attention back to the bridge. The bridge was very long, I noticed many people moving across it, and eventually saw the end of the bridge. There it was; a huge tower with mages moving everywhere around it. Mage moved toward the only door to the inside of the tower. There he beckoned us to follow. He held the door open as we moved inwards. There was a library, a stairway to the upper floor, and even more people on the inside then there were on the outside. Mage led us to the extensive library where we came to a shelf the read _Demons throughout Time!_ He went from one end of the shelf, to the other, looking for his book. When it was located he took it, brushed the dust off, and put it into his satchel. We moved back to the entrance, left and noticed something going on outside. There was the Wise Old Man, attacking innocent people, dealing the magical attacks that killed instantly. He saw us, and came over.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the head of this tower! Mage20042, prepare to die!" at this he moved his hands together and I noticed a fireball appear. I quickly glanced at Mage's expression, and took action. When the Wise Old Man released the magic, I moved forward; shield raised. The magic hit the shield and was absorbed. "What! What did you do?"

"It's an Elemental shield! It absorbs elemental energy." I said smoothly as I grasped the handle of my sword. Pulling it free of the sheath, I prepared to attack.

"You think it wise to take me on?" he said taking out the staff I had seen in the corner of his house "Let's go boy!"

In a flurry of swift movements I was striking the staff with my green blade; leaving cuts in the shaft of the staff. He swung the staff at my stomach; I parried, and cut at his robes. They tore instantly, leaving a nice cut on his back. He cried out in pain, then anger came to him. He grabbed his staff hard, swung, and hit me in the side. He cried something in a different language, and was gone. I grabbed my said and dropped my sword.

"Good work! I've never seen him leave so quickly before!" Mage said "Here, let me help you." he moved his hands to my side, called a word, and his hands glowed. My side was relieved in moments.

"Thanks!" I said looking at the devastation that had been caused. I saw many men and women in robes, lying on the ground, dead. I knew now that he could have something to do with the summoning of Delrith. "We had better get moving. We don't know where he could be at this point"

"He's in Falidor. He called the word teleport in ancient Falidorian." Replied Mage

"Good work. Lets move. Too many people have died here. If any more come and see us, and the dead, bad conclusions we come up." Dudester said in a dismal voice

"Ok. Is there anything else we should do before going to Falidor?" I asked

"No. Let's move." Dudester said as he lead the way to the bridge.

I looked back, and swore vengeance for those who had died.


	5. The ambush

**Chapter 5**

We quickly moved back to the main road, where we kept moving north. Soon enough we came to the crossroads. Here we took the path leading west, where we came to a stone fence with a path going through it so travelers could keep going. It took us a half an hour before we passed a huge farm. There was noise everywhere; clucking, mooing, oinking, and the shouting of farmers. _Where are we? Are we almost there? What is that smell?_ I thought to myself. Then I noticed that Mage and Dudester weren't by my side. _Where did they go? I didn't even notice that I stopped! Maybe they kept moving to Falidor. When I get there, I am going to kill them!_ I looked around and noticed that there was nobody around except a bunch of strangely robed wizards with even stranger hats. _Maybe they can tell me where Falidor is! _I realized. I walked over to a black robed wizard and said:

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Falidor is?"

"Aye" he replied in a dismal voice

I waited a minute for him to tell me, but no reply came "So, are you going to tell me?"

"No"

"But you just said that you would!" I whined

"Actually you asked if I could, and I can! You didn't ask me to tell you." He replied in his gruff tone

"Ok, where is Falidor?" I asked annoyed

"Pass the farm, then just head North on that path. Go!" he shouted

"Thank you!" I asked then stalked away

I went to the farm, and then found the path that he was talking about, and headed north on it. Soon I came to a tall, wooden gate with a white washed wall on either side. There were guards posted on both sides of the gap. They wore iron chain mail, bronze medium helms, leather chaps, and held bronze short swords. I went up, and walked passed them. I was in a bustling city where people were running from building to building, carrying pick axes of all metals. I needed guidance from my companions, so I shouted their names. When no one called back, I looked around. I couldn't find them anywhere. I walked forward a little bit and noticed that I was walking on a path fenced in on one side, following a moat of some sort. I looked across the moat and saw a huge castle. There were knights in white armor waltzing from one end of the castle to the other. It was then that I noticed Mage and Dudester already talking to one a strange looking man, on top of a wall. I followed the moat to a square filled with people and merchants. There was a huge statue of a figure with a staff pointing in some direction. I followed the moat again only to find a bridge leading to the castle. I ran across the bridge in fear of it collapsing again beneath my feet.

"Dudester! Mage! Why did you run off with out me? I had to talk to some strange wizard wearing black robes. He was really mean!"

"Right…" Dudester replied.

"Here's the deal. This is the squire of Vyvin, '_Sir Vyvin'_ sorry. He was told to take care of the bluerite sword. But somehow he lost it and we need to make another by finding an incando dwarf to make us a new one. He says that there may be a picture of the sword in Vyvin's room. So we need to get the picture, bring it to the dwarf, and the he will be able to make us a new one! Simple as that!" Mage said.

"There is apparently only one dwarf left. He lives on a peninsula named 'Thurgo's Peninsula', off the coast of Port Sarim. But you still need the picture of the sword. Vyvin is a stingy old man who doesn't let anyone into his room. You'll have to distract him some how. I am sorry that I can't help you any more than I have. And I am truly sorry I lost the sword in the first place. Good luck though!" said the squire.

"So which room is Sir Vyvin's?" I asked

All of a sudden the squire went pale and I noticed that his pupils enlarged "Let me show you." He said in a far off voice

"That would be great!" Dudester said in a chipper voice

"I don't know… the squire seems… different," Mage whispered

"What are you talking about? He seems positively ecstatic!" Dudester said cheerfully with a bemused smile

"Maybe it's just me…" Mage confessed

The squire led us into the castle. He brought us to a small room that had a cage with a skeleton in it. He took out a key and opened up the cell door. "Wait here" he said in a dull tone

"Why do we have to wait in a cage? I mean it has a skeleton in it!" I complained

"Do it so I can get Vyvin to leave…" in his monotone voice

"Yeah Bexran! Just chill! He'll get Vyvin out while we sit in this small, dirty, crammed cell, with our decaying friend here!" Dudester said while pointing to the rotting skeleton

As we walked in I heard footsteps, but I thought that they were from one of us. Suddenly the door was slammed shut and there was a burst of laughter that came from outside of the cage. "Didn't you notice that this bloke was being controlled by me? Wow Mage, even with you putting your size twelve nose into all of those books, you still didn't realize that I was controlling this foolish moron!" said the Wise Old Man as he continued to laugh

"I tried to tell you! But no! You don't want to listen to me! The expert on mind control! Its times like this when I hate you Dudester!" Mage shouted. For some reason I thought I saw Mage wink at Dudester, but it must have been the lighting

"Oh what ever you old swamp toad you! If you were so great then why didn't you stop the spell? Huh? Huh? That's because you suck!" Dudester retorted

"Yes, fight! Its quite a good show for me!" said the Wise Old Man in a mused way

"Guys! What's wrong with you? We should be figuring a way out of this mess not fighting each other!"

"Silence you! This is funny! Just sit back and watch!" the Wise Old Man scowled

"You think you're sooooo great! But all you can do is swing a sword around, ya big muscled head!" Mage said while making strange gestures with his hands

"Oh what ever! All you know how to do is play mind games like any common woman!" Dudester yelled back while grabbing for something in his pack

Mage rammed his hand into his belt and pulled out a bunch of odd stones with carvings on them. In the dim lighting the carvings looked like smoke. Dudester was holding a giant red axe that was starting to glow. It was a few minutes before either of them moved. Dudester roared, Mage moved his hands together again, and light was being created from both of their attacks. Dudester charged holding the axe with both hands behind his head; Mage launched his attack, and seemed to be focusing on his spell more than he needed to. Dudester still charged, jumped over Mage, and sliced at the bars. Mage forced his head to look at the gate. _Of course! They're not fighting! They're distracting the Wise Old Man and attacking the bars not each other!_ I thought as I grabbed the hilt of my sword.

"What!" cried the Wise Old Man as Mage's attack broke through the bars, and hit him

"Go! Hurry!" Mage yelled to us

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the Wise Old Man, and then said a word in another strange language. I expected him to teleport away but instead nothing thing seemed to happen. Suddenly the skeleton sprang to life; it stood up, and grabbed a piece of the broken cage door. "Meet my bony friend here!"

"Actually we've already met!" said Dudester in yet another mused voice while raising his axe again and charged at the skeleton. He swung his axe, but Mage was quicker

"Crumple undead!" he shouted. The skeleton started to twitch, then moved itself into the form of a ball, then fell to the floor.

"I'll get you next time my precious!" said the Wise Old Man as he said another word in a language and vanished

"Ok… that was weird," I said

"Huh? What happened?" said the squire in a dazed voice, "Why are you guys in our capture pen?"

"It's a long story and you probably wouldn't believe us if we told you! Can you show us to Sir Vyvin's room now?" I asked

"Yes of course!" he said and led us to some stairs. We went up them, where we found a table with many of the white knights preparing to eat. In front of every white knight was a crystal plate, forks, spoons, and knives. The knights stared at us as we walked in.

"What happened downstairs?" asked a knight at the head of the table

"We were attacked by an intruder. He was powerful with magic and took control of the squire here. We were forced into a cage, my friend Mage20042 here used a spell and broke the cage. Sorry about that" I said

"Ah, we were planning on destroying that anyway! I am Sir Vyvin. How can I help you?"

"We have come for the picture of the bluerite sword. We need to make one in order to stop the coming of Delrith. I have a note from the Duke of Lumbridge." Dudester said handing the note to Sir Vyvin.

"Squire! Give them the sword!" shouted Vyvin

"Um, about that. I sort of lost the sword. Goblins attacked me while I was out grocery shopping in Port Sarim!" cowered the squire

"What!" shouted Vyvin

"I didn't think that goblins would be smart enough to surround me, then attack me, then steal the sword from me!" cried the squire

"Alright, you can have the picture. I am very disappointed with you squire. Follow me." Said Vyvin leading us over to his door. When we got there he opened up the door, stepped inside, when he came back out he was holding a piece of paper. He handed to Mage who put it in his satchel for safe keeping. "Please take care of the sword when you have it made"

"We will sir" Mage replied

We left the castle in silence. None of us had anything to say. Finally I broke the silence:

"Where is Port Sarim any way?"

"Not far from where we entered the city. It won't take long for us to reach there. But first I think we should stop at the bank for any provisions we might need." Dudester said quietly

As we walked to the bank one question rang through _what was that weapon that Dudester was using? I know about that Dragon Long sword that he carries around, but what is that? A Dragon Battle Axe?_ I decided to ask Dudester what it was. I repeated my question and Dudester quickly replied:

"Yup! It's called a Dragon Battle Axe. One of the more common dragon weapons." He said

"Cool! So, lets go to Port Sarim!" I cheered

As we walked I saw everything that I had seen before. It was the exact same trek. After a few minutes, we came to the farm. Here we took a right, and passed hundreds of trees. Soon we took a left, and passed an onion, and cabbage field. Finally we came to a town, it was small, yet lively town. The sun was setting in the sky, and I thought that we would be staying in this small village for the night. _How much longer until we get to Port Sarim?_

"Where are we?" I asked

"Rimmington! There's a crafting shop," Mage said pointing south west "there's a general store," he said pointing west "there is an arrow shop," he said pointing south "and there is a witches house. She has a quest that anybody can do, she's really weird."

"So where are we staying?" I asked

"In Port Sarim! This place doesn't have a place to stay. Besides, it'll only take us a few minutes to actually see Port Sarim." Mage replied

"Draw your sword. And raise your shield. We're gonna pass many goblins. Let me show you a few moves with your sword." Dudester said drawing his crimson blade "Now, sword play isn't just swinging your sword through the air. You must know how to block, dodge, and basically attack back. So let me show you." He said. For about a half an hour we practiced. Luckily Mage was able to heal us if he got a cut. Eventually, I became almost half as talented as Dudester was. "Ok, lets go." He said motioning toward a dirt road in the eastern direction. I kept my sword drawn; dark green metal flashing in the small beams of sunlight. As we moved I didn't see any sign of the goblins. I remembered what had happened to the squire back in Falidor, and shuddered.

After minutes, I heard a twig snap from my left side, I shot a look over, and noticed a goblin with a spear raised. I looked for Mage and Dudester, only to find them already in battle. I held out my sword; prepared this time. The goblin jumped. I spun. The spear implanted in the ground. I took my only chance. Sliced, and cut the spear in half. I turned to see the goblin backing up. Reflexively, I dashed toward the goblin, sword sticking straight forward. SQUISH! The sword was planted firmly in the goblin's stomach. I quickly pulled the sword out, and looked for more. _That was too easy. Why? I doubt that the squire hadn't been trained. Where are the rest of these goblins?_ At that moment Dudester cried out

"Bexran watch out!"

A spear flew past my head as a goblin came out of nowhere. Instead of going for the spear, it simply started punching at me. It caught me off guard, knocking both my sword and shield out of my hands. "Ah!" I yelped. I dove toward my sword, rolled on the ground, and lurched at my sword. I grabbed it, stood up, only to find the point of a sword already at my throat. The blade was a silvery, sharp, and above all, had a mark in the center of the blade. The hilt of this weapon was a lighter blue, a master's work. "The bluerite sword!" I whispered to myself. I saw more goblins come from the forest around me.

"Drop your weapons! All of you!" screeched the goblin in its high pitched voice.

I heard the clang of metal hitting a rock as Dudester dropped the dragon long sword, then came sound of wood hitting the ground. Then, when the goblin noticed that I hadn't done as he had said, he put the sword closer to my neck. I dropped the sword. I saw goblins move from the crowd around me, to the weapons on the ground. Again, I saw a small wink from Dudester's eye. It was a movement that even I had troubles seeing, but still I glanced Mage reaching into his belt for more runes. He said a single word, moved his hands together, and a huge wave of fire engulfed the forest. I was shot backwards. Pain gripped my body as the flames started burning me. Mage quickly grabbed another rune, and said yet another word, and water was sprayed onto the fire. Once the fire was out, Dudester raced over and took the weapons, including the Bluerite sword. Then he headed to me. I was sprawled on my back; pain still lurched through my body.

"I'm so sorry!" Dudester pleaded "I knew that fire wave would be powerful, but I didn't think that you'd be hit with it, since you were guarded by the goblins! Mage hurry!"

Mage quickly released magic from his hands, leaving a warm feeling to my body. Scars were left from the severe burns, but still, at least I was ok. Dudester handed me the addy long sword, and I sheathed it. Then I noticed his hand outstretched; it held the bluerite sword. I took it.

"Should we just head on?" I asked

"No. we should have the dwarf make another one. That way we can keep the sword with the spell on it. They would greatly appreciate it." Replied Dudester

"Ok." I said "Uh oh. The sun is going down. We had better hurry!"

We ran all the way until we found the large port. There were many boats in the harbor. Dudester led us to the hotel where we checked in. Once in my room, I locked the door._ Two of the weapons belong to us. Almost there._ I told myself as I plopped down onto the bed.


	6. A realization

**Chapter 6**

_Images of last night's fight still rang through my mind._

"_Drop your weapons! All of you!" the goblin screeched_

_A burst of flames, a jet of water. _What am I going to do?

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" I asked. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

"Nightmares? That goblin sure did scare you, didn't he?" Mage said sitting on my bed

"Yeah, I guess." I replied

"You should have seen yourself; you were kicking, and fighting in your sleep from what I saw." He said in a gentle tone "Well, let's get going."

I moved out of the bed, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. We headed downstairs where we met up with Dudester.

"Sleep well?" he said

"Not really. Let's go. We should get there soon right?" I said quickly

"Yeah, it's only about a half an hour trip. Let's move!" Dudester headed to the door

While I was walking, I noticed a girl that didn't wear any armor. She had a short bow and that was about it. She motioned for me to come over. So I walked over, giving Dudester the "1 second" signal. When I reached her she said

"Excuse me, can you tell me where we are? I haven't been able to find a store to buy a map." She said

"Yeah, we're in Port Sarim! Oh, I'm Bexran!" I said holding out my hand

"I'm Seltris. Thanks!" she turned away, and then turned back to me "I have no clue where I'm going. Mind if I come along with you for a little bit? I'm sorry its just that this world is so big, and I know nothing of it!"

"Sure! That's fine with me. Oh! I have to ask my brother and his friend first. Hang on!" I said before I ran to my brother "I just met someone, and they asked if they could go along with us. So can she? Her name is Seltris."

"Yeah sure, your girlfriend can come along," mused Dudester

"Hey!" I said as I moved back over to Seltris. "They said yeah. Come on!" I said leading her over to my brother and Mage

"Hey! I'm Dudester"

"And I'm Mage"

"I'm Seltris, I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I have no idea what could be around here. I don't even know where here is! I couldn't find a store to buy a map, I haven't found a bank, and all I have is this bow. I'm not very good at using the sword, and magic is too confusing. So are you sure that I can hang around with you guys for a while?"

"Its find, don't worry!" Dudester said

"Ahem! We haven't much time! Its very nice to meet you, and yes its ok that you come along with us, but we really must hurry!" Mage said in a rushed tone

"Oh, yes I'm sorry." She said quickly "If you can, can you tell me what's going on that you have to be rushed?"

I thought for a moment as we moved out the door of the bar. _Should I tell her? I've only just met her. She doesn't seem like the kind of person that would work for the summoners of Delrith, I guess I can tell her. _I told the whole story, starting from the moment I step on Runescape soil, all the way to the goblin's assault.

"I wish there was something I could do to help. If there is, just let me know." Seltris said in a worried voice

"We'll see if that's necessary. Well, lets get moving." I replied to her kind offer

We walked for what seemed like an hour, when we came to a sandy beach. There was more land ahead, but we stopped to have lunch and a drink. Mage used a water spell to take water out of the ocean, and then preformed a spell that purified it, and then carefully placed the water into bowls that Dudester had in his pack. Dudester pulled out a long, thin piece of wood from his pack, and then went and took out a small, light blue colored piece of metal. He took the two, and carefully put them together. _I get it! It's a hatchet!_ He took the hatchet, and went over to a beach tree. He took the axe in both hands, brought it over his right shoulder, and impaled the tree. After about five minutes, he came back with his reward; big logs of beach tree. Mage used a fire spell to ignite the logs, once the fire was going, Dudester put a pot over it, and started boiling water. There was still two other bowls of fresh water, so I took the water skins and filled them up. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed Seltris, sitting alone by the water, skipping stones over the water. I slowly walked over to her; my feet crunching in the sand.

"Something wrong?" I queried

"No, its nothing. For some reason I don't feel safe around your brother, he jus seems so strong." She glanced over at Dudester who was making strange faces at Mage

"When I first came here, I didn't even know who he was! And when I see him fight, I too don't feel safe. He gave me lessons, and still! I'm no good with the sword either. But I know someday that I will be. I'll have to be in order to beat Delrith." I shivered at the thought of fighting Delrith _I just realized that I actually have to fight Delrith! A demon! A creature that could be even more powerful than Dudester! What if I don't survive? Dudester might not even survive from this venture. _I looked away. I knew what could happened if I didn't prevail over Delrith.

"Are you scared?" she said suddenly

"I guess. Yeah, I am. I don't understand, why me? Why not someone that has more fighting ability, someone like Dudester, or even Mage? I'm not cut out for the role of hero." I said sullenly

"I know you can do it." She said sweetly

Finally, I had found someone that was new, someone like me. She had only known me for an hour, and still, I knew that she was my friend.

**Seltris does not actually belong to me. I do have permission from Fenira to write, and talk about Seltris. Fenira knows me well, and I took her actual attitude, and that is how I wrote out Seltris!**


	7. Pirates of Thurgo's Peninsula

**Chapter 7**

After we ate, I saw Dudester take out flour, red berries, a pietin, and water. He used the flour and water to make some dough, and put the dough in the pie tin. He placed the red berries in the center of the dough, and covered them up with some more of the dough. Then he handed the uncooked pie to Mage. Mage took out some runes and prepared to cook the pie.

"I'll have a small slice please." I said

"The pie isn't for us! Its for the incando dwarf, Mage had done some research, and he found out that incando dwarves love red berry pies. Luckily I went to the grocery store before you woke up today and bought some red berries, and all of the other ingredients." Dudester said before he went back to work with the pie

"Ah, right" my attention turned back to Seltris "Something on your mind? You haven't said much lately. Anything wrong?"

"No, I'm just a little tired. I stayed up late reading some historical comedy." She said with a bright smile on her face

"Really? I don't really stay up reading unless it's really important, or it's an interesting novel. I'm just curious, but why did you come to Runescape?" I replied

"Lets talk about that later, ok?" she said softly

"Lets get going, the pie is done, and we don't have much time." Mage said

We packed up our supplies, and left. We came to a small hut on a peninsula. From the hut came the odor of hot metal. We knew immediately that it was the dwarf making one of the finest metal objects in all of Runescape.

"Ah! Good, he's working on that armor that I asked for. Shall we go in?" Dudester said in a cocky tone

As we entered the hut, I looked around. There was a bed, a small table, a chair, and an anvil with a dwarf hovered around it. The dwarf was a well-built character, strong forearms, tall shoulders, for a dwarf, and a long beard.

"Ay! Dudester!" yelled the dwarf over pounding his hammer into the metal.

"Are you almost finished? Bexran here is going to need that armor soon"

"Aye! It is finished. Thought I'd get to work on that sword you wanted. I have the blade, and I still need the ore for the hilt. I made that blade once, I can do it again! How'd ya say that that bloody squire lost it again? I believe that there's a cave up the hill there. Down the ladder, past the pirates, hobgoblins, ice knights, and ice giants. I'd go down there m'self, but I'm just a lil dwarf! I'd be killed before I even got down there!" replied the dwarf

"He was attacked by, uh, goblins. Ah, well, I guess we'll have to go down there ourselves. Do you still have my pick?" Dudester said in an annoyed manner

"Aye. Give me a sec." The dwarf said leaving the hut. When he came back he held a bundle of cloth. From the cloth he drew a marvelous light blue pickaxe. "Here ya be!" said the dwarf handing dwarf the pickaxe to Dudester "Du evarinya ono varda." He said ending the conversation and heading back to his hammering

_What did he just say? That was weirder than that language that the Wise Old Man said to teleport away. I wonder what it meant. And who was that? I didn't get a name or anything!_ Just like he was reading my mind, Dudester said, "That was my friend, Dwarf809. he makes a lot of things for me, including this long sword" he said patting the hilt of his Dragon Long sword "I thanked him for the longest time after he gave it to me."

"What did he say to us? You know, in that strange language?" I asked

"He said in his native tongue 'May the stars watch over you'. It's a blessing!" this time it was Seltris

"How do you know that?" Mage said

"My mother knew a dwarf, and every evening after his death, my mother would say that to me." She replied

"Right, well, we'd better get going" Dudester said leading us up the hill next to Dwarf's house. On the top of the hill was a ladder leading down into a cavern. On the walls of the cave were torches, the fire burning bright enough for us to see pirates ahead of us. "Bex, Mage, and Seltris, get ready, I need you to defend me while we go through these tunnels." As he said this we all drew our weapons. Me taking out Bluerite, Seltris stringing her bow, and Mage readying his runes, we prepared to defend Dudester at all costs.

As we neared the pirates, I noticed that there was one with a hook on his hand. _The captain_. I noticed that I still had my other sword still in its sheath. Silently, I drew the second blade. I looked over at Dudester with a wide grin on my face. He looked back at me like I was crazy. I counted down the moments until I would rush in on my opponents. _Three, two, one! Go!_ I ran in, swords flung outward at my sides. I heard a _swoosh_, as an arrow flew past my head. The arrow struck one of the pirates in the forehead, killing him instantly. I changed my course toward the next pirate, only to find him hit by a fireball. "Guys!" I yelled "I want to kill something too you know!"

"Behind you!" Seltris and Mage called

I turned around to find a pirate trying to sneak up on me. I crossed my swords, and moved them around his neck. With one movement, his head came clean off. I nearly gagged at the sight of the head rolling on the ground. I gathered myself together and moved toward the head of the pirates. Just as soon as I moved, the captain drew his sword, and started the battle. He swung and I blocked. I cross-chopped, and he parried. He swung his sword downward and I caught it between my swords. My muscles strained under the weight and power of the pirate and his sword. The captain then made a move; he removed his sword, and cut the strap of my bag. It crashed to the floor, my items spilling everywhere. Then he hit me with his elbow, knocking me, and my swords to the floor with my other gear. The pirate placed the tip of his sword at my throat, and then started laughing in a deep voice.

"Ha! I win and you used two swords! Ha! Drop your tools. If you don't, this boy dies!"

I looked at the things sprawled on the floor. Among them was everything that I had gotten from Tutorial Island. One of these caught my eye. It was the first thing that I had ever smithed in my life; my bronze dagger. I hadn't noticed it when I first arrived because it was so small, and due to it being caught on the side of my bag. I carefully picked it up, and quickly stabbed it through the captain's foot.

"Ow! Ah!" he said grabbing his foot and started hopping around

At that moment I grabbed the adamant long sword, and stabbed him through his chest. He fell back, and all of the other pirates started jumping around in celebration.

"You did it! You killed him! He was the best swordsman of all of us, and you killed him! Huzzah!" cried one of the pirates "We are in your debt!"

"Can you lead us past the hobgoblins? And guard us from the ice giants?" Dudester said

"Of course! Is it the bluerite ore that you require?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I said

"I didn't, I was just curious. But if that's what you need, then here you go!" the pirate said heading to a big bag. There he pulled out a navy blue stone. He carefully walked over to us and handed me the stone. "This is it! We have more that we will carry up for you if you want."

"That would be great!" Seltris exclaimed

The pirates worked together to carry the bag up the ladder, and to Dwarf's house. As soon as Dwarf spotted the parade of pirates, I noticed a huge grin stretch across his face. The pirates dropped the bag of ore outside of the hut, and asked

"Now what do we do? We have paid our debt, and now we have nothing! Oh well, at least we were spared. I guess we should start new lives as citizens in Runescape." Said the pirate

"Yes, and we thank you for your help." I said

The pirates danced away, all going back the way to Port Sarim. _Wow! What an eventful day! We actually met a dwarf, pirates! What else does Runescape hide?_

Thanks to Christopher Paolini, for without him, I could not put in Dwarves blessing…


	8. Death at the peninsula

**Chapter 8**

"So, are you going to make our sword now?" Dudester said

"Aye. Give me the bluerite." Dwarf said holding out his calloused hands

Dudester handed him the ore. The dwarf took out a chisel and took up his hammer. He smashed the hammer down on the chisel and chunks of the rock flew away. I watched with amazement as the dwarf carved the once rough stone, into a marvelous hilt. After only about ten minutes, I could see the completed hilt with a teardrop pommel. The dwarf walked across the room to the table where the blade was resting in paper. He carefully picked it up and brought it to the anvil. Squinting at the end of the blade, he measured how big a hole he would need to make in the hilt in order to get it to fit. After chiseling out the hole, he fit the blade into the hole on the hilt, and handed it to Dudester.

"Do you have an extra scabbard for it?" Dudester said

"Ah! Almost forgot!" the dwarf went to the bed and knelt down. He stuck his arms under the bed and pulled out a box. Removing the lid, the dwarf blew the dust out of the box. He reached into the box, and pulled out a marvelous object. It was a sheath that went on your back with a leather strap to put around your shoulder. On the sheath were diamonds, and rubys. "Here. Use this for the real Bluerite sword. Use the paper that's already on the blade and put this one in your bag."

Dwarf handed me the beautiful scabbard, and I placed it on my shoulder. Something dug into my shoulder; I turned it around to see an array of gems cut into the shapes of different animals, one including a dragon. Dudester took the fake bluerite sword and carefully laid it in his bag.

"I have one last thing for you Dudester." The dwarf reached back into the box and pulled out a see-through saw. "This, like yer crystal bow, is a crystal saw. You can use it to make better furniture for that house that yer buildin. Once the magic runs out, it'll turn into a seed. Give the seed to a certain person, and they'll make it grow back into a saw. Marvelous is it not?"

"Thanks!" he took the saw and covered it in a cloth. Then he placed it into his bag next to the sword. "Ok guys, I have an idea. Since we need to practice our skills, I say we should go kill those monsters on the tip of Thurgo's Peninsula. Bex, Mage can teach you some magic tonight, and tomorrow before we head out, Seltris can teach you some archery. I can also practice some swordplay with you tonight. Tomorrow we can take a trip to the Makeover Mage for the Ying-Yang amulet. Then its back to Falidor, and finally to Varrock where we will have to get the sword, and then, kill Delrith. We're almost there Bex!"

"Sounds go


	9. The Warning

**Chapter 9**

After the fire had been put out, I sat on a log facing the water. _I killed him. I killed a person of my own species._ I felt sick to my stomach. _It's not my fault. He attacked first; he had wanted me to die. Why are there so many people that want Delrith to come back?_ I didn't know the answer. "What are we doing now?" I asked in a whispery voice.

"I think that we should still do what I said. I know that you got a lot of sword practice in, but you still need a lot of practice." Dudester said; his tone as dismal as the grave.

"Ok… thank you again Dwarf for this wonderful armor." I thanked

"Yes, thank you." Seltris agreed

"Your welcome; I enjoy creating armor from scratch… or leather…" replied the short person "But what shall I do with the armor of the fallen knights? I mean its not just all steel! I now have all of the different metal armors that there is in Runescape!" the dwarf scratched his head in thought. Then all of a sudden he jumped as an idea raced to him. "When that adamant armor is too beaten up, I want you to have the rune armor that the knight Sonicteam had. Who knows! I may even trim it for you by the time you need it! Hmmm… I wonder if Mage here could enchant it so that it may be more protective from magic… its jus' a thought"

"I will as soon as my studies bring me that far. Even I, one of the many, well now few, mages of the Wizard's Tower, do not know such magic… though I may be able to create a spell that could do it, hmmmm…" Mage concluded starting to think of how to do such a thing.

"Wait! If I'm to teach Bexran here how to use a bow, I'm going to need another bow, and some arrows. This is going to take a lot of practice." Seltris complained

"Aye, I'll make you a bow. Dwarf? Can you make me some arrow heads? Bronze will do nicely." Dudester said thoughtfully, with a hint of agitation

"That I can, I'll start on it right away. Though you have to get the arrow shafts, and I guess you'll have to go into Port Sarim and buy some feathers from the fishing store. Might I suggest that you also buy a couple of fish to cook so that you have something to eat after? Just think, you go and fight, and then you are low on health! That wouldn't be good!"

"Not true…" said a mysterious voice, though it sounded quite young, coming from the opening of the peninsula "it would be good for me… brothers…" said the voice

"Flameking!" Dudester and I exclaimed at the same time. Flameking was six years younger than me, and was always a pain to have around.

"What are you doing here Flame?" Dudester said in a very annoyed tone.

"Master has sent me here to find, and warn you." He replied; his sixteen year old voice still annoying the heck out of me.

"Master? Have you just arrived in Runescape and already have a master?" I said, knowing full well what he meant

"Aye. Though, I've been here just as long as the servants of Delrith have had me here. Since you both are complete morons, I'll tell you exactly how long. I was teleported here a week ago. I've been watching you through an ancient orb. Bexran, you're the most simple of all of you." He looked around, noticing Seltris, he directed his next comment toward her "Hey sweet thang!"

"Ew!" Seltris wailed "I'm not interested in little kids. Even if they are only six years younger than me!"

"Whatever! You're still cute!" he replied. I couldn't help but slap my face as my little brother started putting the moves on Seltris. "Now, where was I?"

"You were just about to leave…" Dudester said trying to rid us –mainly Seltris- of our little brother.

"Nice try, but no." he said trying to act cool.

The sun was setting, and I couldn't take much more of this day lingering on. "Just go away! I mean come on! You're always bothering us! Why can't you just go home and annoy yourself?" I said with great annoyance in my voice

"Because that wouldn't be as much fun, now, on with what I came here for, to warn you." He said. The next thing that he said disturbed me. It wasn't what he had to say, but _how_ he said it. His voice became eerily deep and dark sounding. "Delrith says 'As soon as I reach this god-forsaken world that you pitiful humans call home, I will search for and destroy you! I knew that the weak knight Sonicteam wouldn't prevail over you, so I had my most faithful lackey deliver this message. Good work Flameking.'" He said. When he finished, the voice faded and Flameking fell to the ground. I rushed to him, but he had already gotten up. He drew a sword that had been hidden in his shirt. As soon as it came out, I was amused; he drew a bronze short sword that looked like the one I had obtained on Tutorial Island.

"You don't want to fight me brother. I'm much stronger than you. Not to mention that I have more sword skill is my right pinky than you do in your whole body!" I taunted, placing my hand on the hilt of Bluerite. If he did want to fight with me, than I would have to go easy on him so I didn't hurt him.

"Really? Well it's too bad that I do want to fight, and I plan on winning." Said the deep voice that seemed to be lurking in his throat.

_Something's not right. Before he came to Runescape he was almost completely scared of me. What's going on with him?_ Then it hit me._ Delrith is controlling him. No doubt I'm in for trouble if I fight. Perhaps I could duel wield the swords again. Like when I had fought the captain. _

"Are you sure that you want to fight?" I said

"Aye." He said. Suddenly, shadows burst from the small sword that he was using. The blade started changing its form; it became the blade of a strange looking sword. It had the normal blade, but down by the guard of the sword, there were two spikes growing right out of the metal; which was a black.

"Huh! Can it be? The legendary Shadowlite sword?" Mage cried

"Correct! It has the power to rip apart the flesh of a demon, but in this case, I'm going to use it to rip apart the flesh of you!" he said charging toward me

I jumped to the side. I raised Bluerite, preparing to strike. _Shadowlite? Isn't that the name of one of the weapons that I need to get in order to defeat Delrith?_ I thought, though I had almost no time to think at that moment. Immediately I drew my second sword, the addy long sword that Dudester had given me. I ran forward to combat against my little brother. He and I had fought multiple times before in our childhood. Though we always had used wooden swords that my father had made for us. My thoughts turned back to the battle, he swung his sword toward my head, I quickly raised both swords and crossed them so they formed an X, the swords caught the sword, but Flameking, or Delrith, or whoever he was, pulled the blade away. Then he swung at my feet. I jumped up and did a three hundred and sixty degree spin while still in mid-air, a sword in each hand. As I spun downward, he was ready, he quickly pulled his sword out, and placed it at just the right angle that it would just barely touch my back, yet still cut it terribly; and that's just what it did. As I landed, I felt something cold touch my back, even after the blade left my back, I still felt the cold sweep through my whole body.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed manically.

As he laughed, my anger started to boil. Without even thinking, I said the spell that Mage had used to get rid of all of the goblins outside of Port Sarim. As before, a burst of flames licked everything nearby. The energy rippled through my body with uncontrollable force. I heard Seltris scream, Dudester yell, and Mage use a protection spell to shield Dwarf's house, along with my companions. There was also one final thing I heard before collapsing; the scream of a demon being torched before running away. Soon after, everything went black. An unending swirl of darkness.


	10. Recovery

**Chapter 10**

I woke up not knowing where I was, or what had happened. Upon sitting up, I was greeted with a strange pain in my back. It was then that the memory of Flameking popped into my head when he slashed through my armor and into my skin. I let out a brief groan of pain, which was intended to let my companions know that I was awake.

"Ah! The little human lives!" cried a gruff voice that I knew to be Dwarf

"Yes, finally he has woken up." Came another voice; Seltris. With her statement arms were flung around my neck.

"Hey…" I whispered with nearly no strength in my body at all. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing really. You just tried to kill our little brother using a fire wave, that's all! Do you know what could have happened had we not shielded everything? I'm surprised that Flame could even leave through that attack! No doubt the people in Port Sarim are wondering what just happened." Dudester carried on "I mean, it pretty much killed Mage and not to mention everything around us! What were you thinking?"

I groaned with pain again. _That's the thing; I don't know what I was thinking! How could I have pulled such an insane stunt? When I learn magic, I vow to never use it until I put an end to this Delrith threat. Even after I do I won't use it. I'll just go back to work on Dudester's farm._ "I'm sorry Mage. I do thank you for protecting everything around us, and I don't plan on using that spell any more. I would be honored if you still taught me magic even though I abused the ability before"

"Of course I will still help you! I must. I think a good night's rest would be the best for the both of us." Mage replied weakly

"Ok." It was almost nighttime. The sun was going down over the water. Once more I groaned with pain making me realize that I wouldn't be able to sleep long with the wound on my back. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"Hmmm, I guess that we could set out some blankets and we could sleep out here. I'll set up a fire." Dudester replied

"Alright, but with this cut on my back I don't think that I'll be able to sleep on just a blanket. Or anything at all." I looked around at the surroundings. All there was around was Dwarf's house, a hammock, and a palm tree or two. _The hammock!_ "Dwarf, can I use your hammock for the night?"

"Sure! Go ahead!" he replied in a hearty, but still filled with gruffness, tone.

"Dudester, may I borrow your knife?" I asked by sibling

"Sure. What for?" he asked while retrieving the knife from his bag

"Just a little something." When he protruded the knife from his bag I took it carefully.

As I got up pain shot through my back. I let out a small yell of pain, but still got up. I carried the knife toward the hammock, and when I got to it I cut a slit in it. The slit wouldn't break under my weight, but would be used as a place to put my back where the injury was. This way nothing would go into my wound and cause any further pain. Dudester ran over and helped my into the hammock so that I wouldn't keep falling out if I tried alone.

"I'm going to run back to Falidor and see if I can buy any bandages." Dudester said. He walked towards Mage where he conversed with him and something was exchanged. Dudester stepped back a bit and started to say something.

"You can teleport!?" I exclaimed

He stopped saying the spell "Ugh, yes I can! I didn't take magic lessons from Mage for nothing you know!"

"I want to come with you." Seltris said "Dwarf can stay here while I go with you Dudester. I'll help buy supplies for our trips. Please let me come with you!"

"Fine." He restarted the incantation. A ball of energy filled his hands; he thrust the spell towards Seltris. She soon disappeared in a small flash. When she was gone Dudester started a new incantation and through his arms in the air. He grew tiny, and then disappeared.

"Well, he's gone. Do ya need anything? Either of you?" Dwarf asked

"Could I get a blanket or two?" Mage asked

"Aye. Right away." Dwarf walked inside his small house. After about five minutes he cam back out with three folded blankets in his outstretched arms. He brought me one and laid it over my body. Next he brought Mage the other two. Mage wearily stood up allowing Dwarf to place one blanket where he was to lay. When Mage was back on the ground, Dwarf put the blanket over Mage's body. "Anything else?"

"I'm good. Thank you though." Mage said gratefully

"Could I get a small thing to eat?" I said "But if you don't have anything that's fine

"Well, I was saving this last piece of redberry pie for later, but I guess you need it more than I do. Wait there. Well then again where else would ya wait eh? Ho ho!" he walked back inside. I heard the scrape of a metal tin coming off of a table. He brought it back outside with a fork in the middle of it. "Here." He handed me the tin with pie in it. I carefully ate it over my blanket. When I finished I gave the empty tin back to the Incando dwarf who took it back inside and through it away. "Well, I'm gonna go back in and go to sleep. You just yell if ya need me. Night!" he said with a wide yawn.

I could hear the slight snoring of Mage as he slept soundly. For the next half an hour I lay there looking at the night's sky. I knew I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. Soon I heard the soft noise of two people whispering to each other. _Well, at least now I know that Dudester and Seltris made it back ok. _The soft crunching of sand beneath their feet told me that they were drawing closer and closer to where I lay in the hammock. They were moving fairly slowly which I guess meant that they had, in fact, bought supplies.

When finally the crunch of sand stopped, I knew that my two companions were most likely getting ready to lie down for the night.

"I'm going to stand watch. Now that Flameking knows where we are and that we can take out a whole troop of Delrith's warriors, he'll most likely try to send more while we sleep. If something happens in the night, I'll wake you up and we'll take out the threat together without having to wake up either Bex or Mage. They'll need their rest. You need sleep too Sel. I thank you for helping me get the supplies, but now you need sleep." Dudester said in his tough tone that used to make me shiver in fear.

"Ok. But if at all in the night you get tired, just wake me up and I'll take the watch for you." Seltris replied in a pleasant but tired manner

"What ever, thanks." Dudester replied sweetly.

_Is he hitting on her?!_ I thought

"Right… can you scooch over the other way… you're getting kind of close…" Seltris said

_Oh my god! He is hitting on her!_

"Oh, sorry. I thought I saw a bug." He said in his cool voice

_What the heck?! Stop it!_

"Stop it!" I yelled out. Then I realized that I was dreaming. Seltris and Dudester had returned, but they were far apart. Dudester took one quick glance at me, then walked over to me

"What's wrong?" he said in a loving voice that I don't remember ever hearing

"Nothing, just a really strange dream." I replied

"Ok… night" he said ending the conversation. He walked back over to where he had been laying to keep watch.

Once again I sat there staring at the sky. The once pitch black night was now a pastel pinkish orange. I got up to find that my back hurt only a fraction of what it had when I had woken up the day before. I started walking around the sandy peninsula, thinking to myself. I needed to learn multiple skills in only a few days. Once more I found my thoughts cluttered with the imagination of a grand battle between me and Delrith, only to find myself killed, and the world turn to darkness.

"That won't happen." I told myself "That won't happen"


	11. Practice

**Chapter 11**

When Dudester woke up he started rummaging through his pack. He pulled out a loaf of bread, some cheese, a bunch of empty mugs, and a pitcher. He brought all of these items into the small hut where the dwarf lived. He simply knocked on the door and after a minute the dwarf came to the door in the same clothes that he wore yesterday. The two of them talked for a second or two and Dudester and Dwarf walked into the house. I only wondered what was going on in the house.

Then the door flung open and dwarf walked out in new clothes and held the door open. Dudester walked slowly out of the house with a silver tray with the items that he had walked in with. I noticed that while he walked something spilled out of the pitcher and I guess that it was probably water. Dudester glanced over at me and I gave a small wave to him. When Dudester was outside of the house completely, Dwarf quickly walked back into the house and brought back out a table. He scurried back into the house a couple more times bringing out chairs. I helped with setting up everything. Reluctantly, Dudester placed the tray of food on the table, and then turned to me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me

"I dunno anything you want to do?" I replied

"Hmmm, ya know what ya could do? Yeh could have a small duel, that is, if Bexran still needs it." Dwarf said suddenly

"Do you want to?"

I thought for a second. I tried to remember the last time that my back had caused me pain. Realizing that it had not hurt since last night, I decided to give the practice idea a shot. "Sure. Hang on, let me grab my swords." I walked over to the hammock that I had slept in and stared at the items on the ground. There were three swords there; the rune two hander, Bluerite, and of course my addy short. I sat there for a moment thinking which I should use. Knowing that I needed more practice with Bluerite, I picked it up and grabbed the scabbard that was next to it. I strapped the scabbard to my back and walked back to Dudester who had the fake Bluerite sword.

"I want it to be an even match. Just so long as you don't attempt to tap into the powers of Bluerite, we'll be fine. Got it?" he said raising the fake legendary blade. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I said mimicking what my brother did. Soon we were hitting blade against blade in a flurry of madness.

"Not like that. Try to swing with grace not strength! Like this!" he said occasionally. He would demonstrate the technique and then we would continue our battle.

The loud clanging of metal on metal must have woken up the others, and we hadn't noticed. We had been battling for many minutes; minutes that seemed like an eternity. Finally I noticed the other two standing next to Dwarf, who had been watching the match the whole time and had been letting out loud shouts of enjoyment. Through my ignorance, I glanced over at the three of them, and then it hit me.

"Ow!" I shouted. Dudester had hit me with the flat of the blade. The blow hit on the the left shoulder, I pulled up my sleeve to see a black and purple spot starting to form.

"Don't get distracted! That's a simple lesson that you just learned! The enemy will not show mercy, so neither will I!" he reprimanded

"Right, sorry." I said rubbing my shoulder

"He's right lad! Hmm… now I'm in the mood to give a small fight… anyone?" the dwarf called

"I'll fight!" if I hadn't seen her mouth move, I wouldn't have believed that Seltris had said this. She quickly went to her pack and pulled out an iron longsword, while Dwarf ran inside and grabbed his rune pickaxe.

The two of them stood before eachother; waiting for the other to make the first move. In a blur, Dwarf jumped high over Seltris, who somehow had anticipated this move, quickly spun around just in time to catch the pickaxe under the metal, throw the pickaxe away from the dwarf, and kick him in the chest. Before Dwarf could even remove his gaze away from the spot where his pickaxe lay, Seltris had the tip of her sword at his throat.

We had all been watching this short battle with open mouths. We had only a small indication how great of an archer she was, but never how great of a swordsman she was.

"Whew! Great match m'lady! Hah! I've never enjoyed such a battle since I've battled lord Dudester here!" after Seltris moved the blade away from his neck, Dwarf jumped up off of the ground, and walked to where his pickaxe lay. He stuck the handle through a belt loop, and walked to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. We all followed his lead and ate while discussing the battle that had just taken place.

"You never told us that you were good with a sword! Only that you used archery as your main offensive attack style!" Dudester said with that same cheer as he chewed on a chunk of bread.

"You never asked!" was her simple reply "Wow! I've never seen a dwarf jump so high! Kudos to you!"

"Hah! I thank ya Miss Seltris!" came Dwarf's happy cry

I sat there in silence, listening to the conversation. I had been completely shocked too. _I didn't know that girls could be as good as that!_ The thought struck me as sexist, but I still found it true since no one taught women how to fight with a sword, on occasion people would teach women how to use a bow but that were it.

"Bexran?" came her gentle voice

"Huh?" I grunted

"I asked if you were ok… are you? You kind of dozed off it seems" she said in a thoughtful manner

"Just thinking" I replied

"Heh! You're just mad cause Sel could beat you in any match!" Dudester said with that same annoying cheer in his voice

"But the same goes for you!" I called before realizing what I was saying

"Hmm? Is that so?" he said with a quizzical note to his voice "Seltris, I know that you're probably tired, but after we're finished here could we fight? I just want to prove to little Bexran here, that I'm better than he thinks I am"

"Uh" she paused for a moment "Sure, I guess"

"Awesome" came his simple reply. He used a knife to cut off a chunk of bread and then a piece of cheese, made a slit in the bread and inserted the cheese there and stuffed it into his mouth. When he swallowed the bread and cheese, he stood up and walked to his bag. He had stuck the fake sword through his belt sort of like how Dwarf had done. He took that sword out and shoved it into his bag, then searched through the bag and picked out the dragon longsword.

"I'm ready" came Seltris's call when she finished eating

"Then let's begin!" Dudester called back

They started the match by circling eachother. I had to keep looking from Dudester to Seltris to see if there was any way of telling what they planned to do. Then Dudester gave a large sneer. He swung the curved head of his sword, which swept dirt and sand into the air, blinding every one of what was happening. After a minute or two the sand settled to the ground and we, the spectators, saw that the two fighters were blade on blade. Both gave a straining look towards eachother. Then I saw Seltris slowly bringing out a dagger from some hidden place on her person; switch the way both swords touched by turning her sword so that both touched each other's flats. She laid the daggers flat on top of Dudester's weapon, then with both hands and weapons, pulled his sword out of his hands.

"Nice! Never seen that move before! But who doesn't keep some extra weapon on them?" it took a moment for me to realize that he too had a dagger. He jumped back and whipped out the dragon dagger that I knew about, but also in his left hand he had a light blue dagger, the actual blade went behind him.

"Whats that dagger in his left hand?" I asked Mage who stood on my right

"Hmm? That? That is a rune defender. A good defensive dagger type weapon. I've seen your brother in combat many times, when he had that, he always won!" came the magic user's reply

The battle raged on for many more minutes. Seltris was still using her iron longsword and what look like an iron dagger, but both to block, or make quick stabs toward Dudester. Dudester on the other hand dodged, rolled, and jumped to evade the attacks brought on by Seltris. Then an unexpected move came. Seltris kicked Dudester in the chest while he had tried to defend a blow from her longsword. As he fell to the ground he made a kick and he caught his foot on her ankle. The both sprawled on the ground, making dust fly into the air. Once again we waited for the cloud to settle. Then it did, and the results were different by far than what I had expected. They both lay on the ground, daggers at each other's throat.

"A tie!?" I cried out

Then Dudester let out a long cackle. "Oh, that's good! Never have I tied with anyone before!" he cackled again

"Wow… that was tiring! Good match!" Seltris said

"Eh… I went easy on you" Dudester said with a shrug

"I'm so sure!" she replied sarcastically

"I could! I'd show you now, but I'm no longer in the mood"

_That's my brother for you!_


End file.
